Unexpected Reunion
by NikkiB112
Summary: NCIS stumbles across a crime scene caused by the Winchester brothers and their friend. But this friend is gonna stir up some trouble for one of our favourite agents...
1. Prologue

Unexpected reunion

So, this is my first story... Really taking a chance putting it up here, but let's see if anyone likes it, shall we? It's gonna be a short story, this is the 'prologue'

* * *

_Prologue_

Anthony Dinozzo was walking through the hallway of the NCIS building, angry with himself for having overslept. He was mentally preparing himself and thinking of how to explain to Gibbs why he was late, but when he reached his desk he stopped abruptly. He looked at his coworkers' desks surprised. The neatly ordered corner of Ziva David: abandoned. Timothy McGee's computer: no McGee in sight. And finally, Leroy Jethro Gibbs' throne: empty. Tony got a weird feeling. What were the chances that every member of Team Gibbs was at the same time late, sick, out for coffee or gone to pee? Non-existent.

'Hey Philippe.' Tony stopped a colleague who was walking by. 'You seen Gibbs?' If he could find Gibbs, the rest of the team couldn't be far. The other agent shrugged.

'I don't know where he is. I just know that all three of them left about 15 minutes ago,' he said nodding towards the empty seats.

'What do you mean, they left?' Dinozzo asked urgently. He got that weird feeling again, he was only ten minutes late dammit… maybe twenty.

'You know, like when Gibbs gets a call, hangs up immediately, calls out "Grab your gear" and you're all in the elevator within a minute,' Philippe explained. Dinozzo dropped himself in his chair with a sigh.

'Okay, thanks,' he said and waved his hand, signaling the other man that he could leave. The agent shrugged and walked on towards his desk.

So that's what the weird feeling was: he was late for work and had missed a case because of it. When Gibbs got back, he'd be in for it, and he'd be doing paperwork until the end of the month. He sighed again and decided to finish a report – that actually should have been filed already.

* * *

Let me know if I'm doing this right?


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you to however is reading/reviewing this story!**

**Let me clarify something real quick: the story isn't recent, I wrote it years ago, so it doesn't really follow the recent storylines. For NCIS Ziva is still on the team, and for Supernatural, I'm really just using the idea of the hunters, and the story of Sam and Dean from like season 1, but with the addition of a character I created, who will be introduced in this chapter...**

* * *

About an hour before Tony arrived unfortunately late to work, something much more interesting was happening in another, more secluded part of the city. In an alley that was yet to be bathed in the light of the rising sun, three hunters of the supernatural were trying to finish up a fight. The being they were trying to take down at the moment was strong. It had knocked their guns out of their hands and out of reach. They were left improvising on their feet, but no matter, they were good at that! The hunters worked together well, switching between attacking, deflecting attacks and protecting the fourth person in the alley – someone who had absolutely no experience with their kind of monsters.

The marine had been shocked when his bullets didn't faze the creature before him. After that he'd been slammed into a wall, hard. He'd fallen unconscious and hadn't moved since. The creature had an unpronounceable name and extremely sharp claws. Claws that were aimed at the young woman in front of him. Her path was blocked on either side, so all she could do was raise her arm protectively while trying to find a weapon somewhere close. As she felt her skin being slashed open, a sharp pain shot through her arm.

"Bella!" one of the other hunters called out. The men had been focused on getting the unconscious marine away from the creature, while she distracted it. Safe to say the distracting had worked. Finally, the woman located something she could use as a weapon. She ducked sideways, ignored a flair of hot anguish that shot through her arm and reached for the metal bar lying next to the dumpster. She wielded it something fierce, repeatedly hitting the creature in front of her, forcing it back to the other side of the alley.

She turned around and called "No worries, it's just a scratch." But she had spoken too soon. As she turned around, she felt an inhuman force hit her and she was thrown backwards. For a moment it felt like she was suspended in the air, then she felt the wall behind her, and her body slammed into it hard. She slid down across the wall, and felt consciousness slip away from her. She struggled to stay awake, but the pain that shot through her ankle when she hit the ground combined with the pain in her arm, and it was getting really difficult to keep her eyes open. In a blur she saw her two friends finish off the monster and then run in different directions. One of them ran towards the young man laying unmoving further down the alley. The other, the man who had called her name earlier, ran towards her.

"Bella! Bells!" he yelled, his voice filled with worry. She groaned and tried to get up. But her head started spinning, so she stopped moving immediately. The other man came running towards them as well.

"Guys, I can hear sirens." he said urgently, already gathering their weapons. The first man looked up and was silent for a moment. He heard the sirens too, and they were getting closer.

"Crap" he said "Sammy, how's the soldier boy?" he asked, trying to assess the situation.

"Just unconscious" the younger man answered. "Dean, we need to go" he added.

"Yeah, I hear you!" the man, Dean, said. "Help me get Bells up." He gestured towards the young woman who was still on the ground. They got her on her feet, but the moment she was without their support, she dropped to her knees and a pained yelp escaped her lips.

"Bella! What is it?" Dean asked. The sirens were getting closer, they really needed to get out of there. Getting caught by local authorities was not the plan!

"It's my ankle, I can't stand on it." As she said it, she realized they were in trouble. The sirens were getting close, and she could not move fast enough.

"Sam, help me carry her" Dean said immediately, but Bella protested.

"No, Dean" she said, and both men looked at her surprised. "The car is too far away, you'll be lucky to get there before the cops show up. I'd only slow you down!" She knew he understood what she was saying, but the stubborn bastard refused to acknowledge it.

"Forget it, we'll make it" he said.

"Dean." Her voice was soft but strong, it made him look her in the eyes. "Go on, I'll be fine." He couldn't just leave her like this. He wouldn't. They could make it to the car, they could outrun the cops, they always did.

"Dean, she needs medical help, we can't give her that" Sam realized. The wound on her arm was obviously more than just a scratch. The fact that she couldn't stand on her feet meant her ankle was pretty bad too.

"Dammit, Sammy, no. I am not just going to leave my family behind" Dean started, but Bella interrupted him. The sirens were getting too close. They had been together for years, yes. They were family, yes. But sometimes you have to make the difficult choices. And logic told her that the best thing to do was for her to let herself get caught, if it meant the guys could escape. The authorities weren't looking for her, they didn't know about her. She wasn't a known associate of the Winchesters. The brothers, however, had made it to a few "most wanted" lists. If they got caught there would be hell. But if she got caught… Worst-case scenario the cops would figure out who she was and return her to her family. After a while she could run away again, and she would find them again.

"For fuck's sake Dean, the cops are coming. Get the hell out of here!" Their eyes locked. "Now" she added.

The men didn't move at first, but then Sam pushed Dean towards the car. She'd made her choice. They respected that. But a silent promise was spoken between the three of them. They would find each other again. She wouldn't give them up. She would never give them up, they knew that. It was unlikely that she would do time, but she would be caught up in the investigation. They would just have to hope her wits and smarts would get her free. And once she was free, they'd find each other again.

* * *

**I'm not really happy with this story, but I'll try to finish it...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey hey, I hope someone is enjoying this... Would be nice to get some reviews though... just let me know what you think, good or bad, I wanna hear it ;)**

**Here's Chapter 2:**

* * *

The NCIS building in Washington DC was home to a lot of places. Some of them pleasant to be at, some less pleasant… for certain people. Abby Sciuto's forensics lab was for most a pleasant place to be. Special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs liked the forensics lab, he liked forensics scientist Abby Sciuto. She was efficient, she was thorough, she was a light in the dark, she was innocent. Well, _innocent_ may be the father in him talking, but there was some kind of innocence in her. That's what Gibbs liked about her: she was submerged in the evils of this world every day, but she wasn't corrupted by them at all. He'd just checked in with her: she'd received all the evidence from the alley, although it wasn't much, and had assured him she would find something – he knew she would, she always did. Gibbs was now on his way to a room that, for many, held less pleasant memories. The interrogation room.

A witness for his current case was waiting for him there. The case involved an unconscious Corporal in an alleyway at about 7:30 this morning. It wasn't because of alcohol or drugs though. There were obvious signs of a bad struggle in the alley, and local cops who had responded to a call about gunshots had found two people. The first was the unconscious young man, who turned out to be a marine, hence NCIS's involvement. He'd already been brought to the hospital when NCIS showed up at the crime scene, and still hadn't woken up. The other person had been the young woman who was currently sitting in Interrogation. Gibbs entered a darkened room, and observed the young woman sitting on the other side of the large window.

She was beautiful, with shoulder length dark brown hair, dark eyes, a healthy complexion. She couldn't be any older than 28 or 29, about the same age as the young marine at the hospital. She'd been hurt too, but had been conscious when the cops arrived. Ziva had accompanied her to the hospital, where she got stitches for the gash on her arm, and where they treated her ankle. The doctor that had examined her had told Ziva the troubling news: the woman may be young, but her body had been through a lot. Her back had been bruised, possibly from hitting the alley wall, but the doctor had noticed other scars on her torso, and wounds that were already healing. She had twisted her ankle mildly, which could be why she hadn't gotten away before the cops got there. When treating her ankle, the doctor had found evidence of a gunshot in her leg that couldn't be any older than 2 years. This girl obviously had a tough life, but facial recognition or fingerprints hadn't given them any results yet, so she wasn't in the system. The doctor had told Ziva that the twisted ankle was probably the result of a bad fall, but he couldn't immediately tell what had caused the wound on her arm. It could have been claw marks or it could have been knives, but neither explanation seemed to add up… Gibbs looked at the white bandages that covered the woman's left arm from wrist to elbow. The doctor hadn't been able to suggest any weapon or animal that could have left those marks.

The problem was, that this woman was not offering up any explanations. Ziva had tried to interview her at the hospital, but that hadn't helped much. If anything, it had turned Gibbs's attention towards her, as a suspect. She didn't have any papers on her, or attempted to produce any. She claimed she didn't remember what happened, how she got hurt, who the Corporal was, or even how she got to the alley where she was found. Adding the fact that she had given them a false name, possibly hoping they wouldn't follow up on her, was enough reason for Gibbs to bring her in for questioning.

That's how it came to be that Gibbs was observing her from behind the one-sided mirror right now. He was trying to figure out who she was, what kind of person she was, and possibly how he could make her trust him, get her to talk. She was simply sitting there. Most suspects or witnesses were uncomfortable when waiting in there. They tend to look around, move in their chair, they can't sit still, they put their hands on the table in front of them, in their lap, and back on the table. It's not necessarily a sign of guilt, it's just human nature to be a bit nervous when being interrogated. Gibbs had seen suspects behave differently though: Marines that are trained in interrogation techniques for example. They tend to sit still, they find a position that is not uncomfortable, but not too relaxed either, and they stick to it. Then they find some fixed point in front of them, and focus on that, only moving their eyes every now and then to check their surroundings. The young woman in front of him reminded Gibbs of these highly trained marines. Her dark eyes seemed to be staring into nothingness, but he was sure that she had already analyzed the room she was in. Gibbs had the eerie feeling she was now looking straight at him. She was sitting straight in her chair, her hands on the table in front of her. She didn't seem scared, but he could tell she was breathing slowly: deep breaths in and out. It told Gibbs that maybe she was trying to keep herself calm. That would mean she had something to be nervous about. And Gibbs would find out what it was.

She changed the position of her arm slightly, her eyes narrowing for a second as she did. Gibbs nearly missed it. He remembered her doctor's words, about how the wound on her arm was quite deep, and probably very painful. And about how she had other, older wounds over her body. She was in pain, but she was used to it. She schooled her features almost perfectly. It maid Gibbs think she was a fighter. She was probably a little like Ziva in that aspect, could probably hold her own in a decent fight. How did a beautiful young woman like that get involved in a life this difficult? What even happened in that alley that morning? It was time to get some answers, Gibbs thought as he entered the interrogation room.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 2 is up! Next chapter will be somewhere in March... ;)**


End file.
